


First time

by Amie33



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Matt Smith,” he finally introduces himself and holds his hand out to her, “The Doctor.”<br/>She takes his hand and shakes it, his long fingers wrapping around her and his grip is firm, confident.<br/>“Alex...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time

**Author's Note:**

> You can see this story as a little prequel to a fic I'm actually working on. It also fits one of the unfilled prompts of the Mattex fic exchange, this is why I post it separatly.   
> Prompt 37 : The first time Matt sees Alex on set.

It’s her first day back on set. In a few minutes she’ll have to enter the conference room and they’ll do a read-though and with that, she’ll be on the show again. It’s hard to believe she can be back on set after what happened on her first episode (she died after all...) but with Moffat, who knows? She isn’t sure herself where he is going and what her character is going to become... she doesn’t even know exactly how long that story is going to last. But it’s an exciting adventure she has been proposed, and of course she couldn’t refuse to come back.

It’s the same show, the same character, the same director... And yet it’s like everything has changed. A new Doctor, a new Tardis, a new companion.  A whole new team, a whole new adventure. And it’s their first day together.

She arrives early this morning. She wants to have time, to wander in the empty corridors and see the different sets alone, to soak up the new atmosphere. She recognizes some people, greets them, gives a few smiles. She has access to a few rooms, already imagining some of the scenes she has on her script, and the more she discovers, the better she feels. This is going to work brilliantly.

After some time she opens a room and there it is, in front of her eyes. The Tardis. Seeing it on telly was already a thing, but having it, real and concrete here, it’s impressive. She didn’t believe it would affect her so much, but she has to admit the sight gives her thrills.

She waits a few seconds on the doorstep before entering and walking without hesitation to the console. She paces around it, slowly, taking her time to see everything and trying to remember everything. It’s difficult to believe that in a few days she will be here, not her exactly but River Song, touching every buttons and levers and _flying_ the ship. She reaches tentatively for the machine, and she’s almost touching it when a voice echoes behind her and she pulls her hand away.

“She’s beautiful.”

She turns her head to discover who it is and she’s not surprised when she sees the new Doctor staring at her. She smiles and looks back at the console, admiring the engine.

“Yes, she is,” she agrees. She stops a few seconds and she can hear him approaching. “I couldn’t see her the last time... There was no scene inside. I don’t know what the previous looks like but this one... she’s wonderful.”

Matt is by her side by the moment she stops speaking, his hand roaming over the console like it is perfectly natural for him. Like he doesn’t feel impressed like she is.

“I have no _last time_ so I can’t really tell...” There’s something in his voice she can’t really define. He’s watching the console like he belongs here, and she instantly knows he’s going to be a good Doctor. It’s like he’s already his character, and they haven’t read the script yet.

“They changed her for you. Well, for the new Doctor, but it’s you so...” He smiles at her and something shines in his eyes, as he finally realizes where they are and how exciting it is.

“Yes.” He bounces on his feet around the machine -  and around her too, and she can feel the moment when his gaze slides from the Tardis to her back, and below. “And I like it. It’s more... Joyful. Crazy. Clear. And... I like the glass floor.” He comes back by her side after he made the whole turn and glances at his feet, then at her dress. She follows his look and suddenly the cheeky tone of his voice makes sense. “I”m sure the Doctor loves it too. Especially when River’s here.” He winks and she laughs.

“I’m sure he does darling.” She winks back at him and for a moment they just stare at each other, smiling. She takes her time to watch him clearly – his dark eyes, his hair maybe a bit too long for her own taste, his chin she suddenly feels the need to touch... He's young, too young for her, but if she was ten years younger, maybe...

“Matt Smith,” he finally introduces himself and holds his hand out to her, “The Doctor.”

She takes his hand and shakes it, his long fingers wrapping around her and his grip is firm, confident.

“Alex...”

“Kingston,” he finishes for her. Alex, also known as River Song. Elizabeth Corday. Moll Flanders. I’ve seen all your movies.”

“Oh, so you’ve seen all of me too.” She can’t repress a laugh when his face turns a bright red - he is that kind of fan then?

“I didn’t mean... it wasn’t.... I... er...” He runs a hand in his hair and looks everywhere but at her - oh, yes, he _is_ that kind of fan.

“It’s okay darling,” she pats his arm and finally he meets her eyes and sighs, in what should be in relief. “I don’t mind.”

“Okay,” he repeats her words and laughs. “Sorry. It was surely not the best way to meet you.”

“It was not.”

“It was. And I’ll promise I’ll make up for it.”

She doesn’t know why, but somehow Alex believes he will.


End file.
